Obsession
by TheAquaQueen
Summary: Everyone can see their attraction, so why can't they? It make take their son, her obsession, her best friend, a puppy, and one master pan to insure that the Mayor and Sheriff see the light of day...and each other.
1. Chapter I

**Obsession**

Chapter I

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>TheAquaQueen

**Dates written: **March 08th, 2013 through March 24th, 2013 | October 20th, 2013

**Status: **In-progress

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **General

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Season I

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>10:30 a.m.<p>

Tiredly, Emma Swan glanced up from the stack of paperwork that had sat upon her desk since Graham's desk, pleased to note that there was an equal amount of paperwork in her deemed finished tray. Noting the time, she found that her shift was over a half an hour ago and placed her head on the cool desk, slowly rolling it around.

_A half an hour ago?! _Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she glanced at the clock once more before frantically shoving her chair away from her desk and grabbing a set of keys.

"Leroy, come on buddy, up and out you go!" Emma loudly called out to the man who was sleeping off another drunken bender, quickly handing him his fine and ticket before escorting him out of the building. Locking the station doors and any other door between, she rushed back to her office. Stumbling into a corner of the room where she had tossed a dress and duffel bag the previous evening, she grumbled at her misfortune.

"Do not be late," the Mayor's words echoed in her mind as she had been handed a formal invitation to Storybrooke's Spring Festival. "Not only is the Sheriff required to attend…" Emma looked up from the invitation as the older woman's voice had trailed off. Regina did not meet her eyes as she continued, "…but Henry would also like it if you would join us for the traditional barbeque picnic in the afternoon."

Regina had pursed her lips at Emma's silence, only Emma could not tell if the older woman was simply uncomfortable or afraid of the answer to her request. As if the blonde could deny her anything; Emma's heart clenched as she nodded. Only she had not planned on being late, but there was no way that her Deputy could handle the task of hauling Storybrooke's finest Saturday night drinkers into the patrol car, never mind behind the cell bars; Ruby would only be groped and man-handled.

* * *

><p>The longer Emma called Storybrooke, Maine her home the sooner Regina Mills realized it was turning into an increasingly difficult matter to rid herself of the not-so-easy to get rid of Emma Swan. Ultimately Regina realized that try as she might, Henry would always be the connection between the two women and there really was no point in trying to fight it, least she loose her son. As time passed, the two women reached a silent understanding between them, and call it what you will (but never to their faces), a fair and proper schedule regarding their son.<p>

There were only three agreed upon ground rules: they would stay out of each other's jobs (mostly Regina), they would adhere to the schedule like glue provided their jobs (mostly Emma's) allowed it, and for the love of God no fighting in front of Henry.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Regina would have a proper sit down breakfast with Henry and check over his homework, before driving him to school. In turn Emma would be the one to pick him up from school, grab a snack, and insure that he was home by six o'clock at the latest.

On Tuesday and Thursdays, Emma would pick up Henry from the manor and share a breakfast at the Diner, check over his homework, before driving him to school. On Tuesday afternoon he would walk directly to Doctor Hopper's office where Regina would pick him up from his session; and on Thursday afternoon he was free to wander about the town, usually finding himself at the Animal Shelter well passed dinnertime.

There hadn't been a change to their unwritten schedule until a rainy Saturday morning in December when Regina had open the front door a half an hour passed nine o'clock to find Mary Margret on her porch with her son whom had departed on foot to his birth mother's home nearly half an hour ago. For the next two weeks until her sons' Christmas vacation, the Sheriff of Storybrooke became a ghost in the small town – the victim of the flu.

For the first week Regina's concern lay with her other parenting half; after all, where would their small family be if the mother who had stepped into their son's life only months ago decided it would be a good idea to up and simply die? At least, that is what she told herself.

One morning in the midst of it all, the Mayor was surprised when an official carrier delivered a formal and strictly paperwork request to approve the hiring of Ruby Lucas as the town Deputy. It hadn't occurred to Regina that Emma's position had not been covered, considering she had been harassing Mary Margret for near hourly updates. A yellow post-it note was stuck to the cover sheet with the word 'Please?' written on it in large letters. Emma had clearly debated for some time on whether or not to send the paperwork over for there were tiny doodles of hearts and flowers around the sides of the note.

It wasn't until the Thursday before Christmas through overheard conversation was it said that the Sheriff was spotted visiting the Diner, looking good as new. At least, Regina hoped that information was good. After the fifth day, Mary Margret had temporarily grown a back bone and told the Mayor that Emma would visit her when she was able, and to please stop calling. It wasn't until that evening that Emma had finally shown up on her doorstep.

"I know it's late," Emma began the moment Regina opened the front door. "I was just hoping I could see Henry for a few minutes?" Emma shyly looked up through her golden bangs; it was then that Regina decided Emma was not good as new. _More like hell thoroughly warmed over._

The younger woman's cheeks were sunken in – a clear indicator that she had lost weight, causing her normally bright green eyes to look bigger, if not a bit dull. Her once thick golden hair was now lying lifeless on her shoulders. Overall she looked _broken_. Regina speechlessly stepped back and gestured to the staircase behind her. Ten minutes later Emma returned to find Regina lounging in the sitting room, a book in her hand and a glass of cider at her side.

"You should still be in bed." Regina commented as she watched a coughing fit rack Emma's body.

Emma waved off her concern. "Henry was dead asleep, so I kissed him goodnight instead."

"I don't think it's wise for you to be driving, Ms. Swan." Regina said in a clipped tone, closing her book. _Was the woman insane? She should still be in bed, not gallivanting around town. Oh the conversation she was going to have with Mary Margret and her lack of taking care of one skills. _

"It's a good thing I walked then," Emma shrugged, hurt by Regina's dismissive tone. If only she could hear the raging pool of thoughts swirling around in the brunette's head.

"I would rather you were not walking to that dreadful apartment in this kind of weather," Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma only shrugged. Regina sighed.

"If you insist upon leaving, take that bottle with you." Regina gestured to a bottle that sat before her, its' neck decorated with a black ribbon. "I can guarantee that you will be as good as new in no time."

Regina failed to mention that drinking any more than a glass of the contents on an empty stomach would knock its' drinker out for the next sixteen hours; Emma had two. Therefore it was of no surprise to Regina that come Thursday evening she once again found Emma standing on her doorstep asking to tell Henry goodnight. Suffice to say this now became a part of their unwritten schedule, and the three comfortable settled down into their new routine as winter gave way to spring.

* * *

><p>Shaking herself from her thoughts, Emma closed the blinds in her office before she quickly undressed and began to shimmy her way into a sunflower yellow tutu dress that Ruby had picked out for her during a shopping excursion the previous weekend.<p>

"It's the Spring Festival!" Ruby had chided. "You can't wear your Sheriff's uniform or any dark clothing, or jeans!" The bubbly brunette quickly ticked off all of Emma's possible outfit choices. Emma begrudgingly threw the dress as the sales clerk when Ruby began to pull out even tighter and shorter dresses, purring about the exact amount of skin she would be showing and how she **just** might catch someone's attention.

* * *

><p>It was as plain as the day was bright; for months on end Ruby had watched from a distance as the Mayor and Sheriff had fallen in love, if only neither of them knew. The Sheriff was oblivious to any advances the Mayor made, and the Mayor was likewise oblivious to the Sheriff's need to be a glutton for punishment. Ruby had seen her fair share of the look of lust, and it was of no surprise to catch either woman stealing such glances at each other.<p>

There were those occasions when Regina's fingers lingered a little too long, only the raising of Emma's eyebrows a subtle acknowledgment that anything was out of the ordinary. In contrast, Ruby's blatant flirting caused Emma to laugh too loud and playfully swat her best friend away.

It was time to put this operation into play; and seeing as there was no one better at the art of matchmaking than herself, she knew exactly who to enlist to help her.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Emma wasn't a complete idiot when it came to the women in her life. Setting aside her ability to detect lies, Ruby was an open book, emotions played out upon her face like a movie. On the other hand it was sheer dumb luck that she was able to piece together Regina's behavior and it was all thanks to one cold night in September.<p>

It so happened during yet another late night shift where the ever present cold draft in the station, the silence, and the odd hour led to the Sheriff propping her boots up on her desk with a file on her lap, allowing sleep to slowly claim her, despite her best efforts. In what felt like no time at all, Emma was slowly drawn out of her unconsciousness by the soft movement of someone brushing away her bangs from her face and softly petting them into place. As to not startle the other occupant of the room, Emma took a deep breath through her nose and owlishly blinked her emerald eyes open.

To her surprise she found the Mayor bent at the waist with a curious expression on her face. Emma said nothing and watched as Regina's fingers trailed down the length of her hair, mesmerized, _possessed._ In no time at all she had reached the ends of the blonde mane, and she drew herself up to her full height, tucking her hands into her coat pockets. Emma felt the sudden urge to meet the older woman halfway and dropped her legs from the desk to stand, only to find that her legs lacked any decent circulation causing her to collapse against Regina.

"Good morning." Emma whispered, a blush staining her cheeks as Regina drew her against her body.

Regina still had yet to utter a word. Nevertheless Emma was sure she could feel the precise movement of the woman's chest rising and falling against hers and simply held still as Regina's lips drew themselves into a small smirk.

"Emma, are you still here?" A voice from the front hallway of the station caused the two to part, Emma taking to lounging on the desk – whatever moment they had been sharing gone.

"Emma, did you see – Madam Mayor!" Ruby had bustled into the room not surprised to find the women together, although Emma looked far more conspicuous than Regina did.

"Deputy," Regina murmured as she began to leave the room. "Do see that your shift begins a few hours earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

It was then that Emma knew that _something_ was going on; after all, everything was always just so different with Regina.

* * *

><p>Once again dragging herself into the present and the reality she had to face, Emma looked through the duffel bag once more only to groan upon finding a pair of pale yellow four inch sling backs, an accompanying clutch, and a few yards of ribbon.<p>

When she got her hands on her Deputy and best friend, the woman was dead, and she knew just the area to bury her body in. Sloppily tying the ribbon around her waist and holstering her gun to her upper thigh, she stopped in the bathroom to give herself a once over, smoothing out the odds and ends of her long hair, dousing water on the limp curls, and brushing out the remaining sections with her fingers.

_This is going to have to do_.

* * *

><p>10:00 a.m.<p>

"Is Emma here yet?" It was the first question in a barrage of questions Henry had asked of Ruby, who made it a point to greet the Mayor and her son upon their arrival. Ruby shook her head and smiled as Regina motherly fidgeted with her son's immaculate outfit.

"Deputy." Regina nodded her approval as she eyed the different red and white variation of the young woman's outfit.

"She is coming, right Ruby?"

With an inhuman strength Ruby lifted Henry onto her hip and held him tight, something she had done ever since he was a toddler.

"It's only ten o'clock, give her a few minutes." Ruby waved his concern away. "I wouldn't doubt it if she decides to head home and sleep for a bit." Out of the corner of her eye she caught the Mayor's head whipping in her direction. "You know how those dwarves can get," she teased.

"I don't understand why the Sheriff believes she is beyond arriving at the appropriate time," Regina huffed.

There was a reason why Regina had gone out of her way to deliver the invitation in hand. In fact there was no reason at all for an invitation to be given to Ms. Swan; invitations were typically reserved for out of town politicians or investors. The invitation had been a way to force the Sheriff's hand; she had taken Regina's advancements in stride but failed to do the one thing Regina had hoped she would not have to do – make the first move. But no, she hadn't, and Regina had grown tired of waiting.

_How could I have forgotten that Emma typically works the late night shift on the weekend?_ Regina fidgeted with the ring on her finger, not quite having thought this plan through. She had hoped the she could obscure her true reason for personally delivering the invitation, although it would prove useful to allow her son's birth mother to attend the afternoon picnic in their presence, it would make her son happy.

In a way she had hoped that that Emma would be at her side in visiting with the citizens of Storybrooke, presenting an untied team. Even with a direct order and invitation, the Sheriff constantly surprised the Mayor. Regina hadn't counted on her plans falling through if the other person decided to have a change of plans. Nevertheless Regina would not be ruffled, much less upset; _things will be different with her, and she would not let her anger get the best of her_.

"Mayor, if you don't mind, I am going to whisk your son away for a bit." Ruby caught her attention, finishing her sentence with a twirl, causing Henry to smile. Regina's eyes narrowed; oh how she wished she still had the strength to hold him in her arms like that. "I promise I will bring him back." Ruby took the woman's expression of that of silent fury. Regina slowly nodded and stepped back, watching the pair trot across the lawn; Ruby herself precariously bouncing her son on sky high black heels. _Impressive, _Regina had been loath to admit.

* * *

><p>10:45 a.m.<p>

Stepping out of her yellow bug, Emma smoothed out the layers of her skit and grabbed her clutch. While she knew she had to make an appearance to appease the public side of politics, she hoped it wouldn't be too long before she could head back to her room at Mary Margret's and take a long nap.

_This is way too fancy_, she inwardly groaned as she approached the great lawn of the Town Hall but as she began to weave her way through the booths and stalls, she sensed a pastel ornate theme surrounding her. _A bit like Easter_, she mused. _Wait, did Storybrooke even celebrate Easter?_

Emma took a deep breath and plastered a warm smile on her face, for in no time at all she had been stopped time and time again to answer the questions of concerned townspeople.

* * *

><p>"Coffee, dear?" An hour had passed before Emma had found herself raggedly leaning over Granny's 40's themed diner booth; stretching one leg behind her and failing to notice a pair of dark brown eyes in the distance, watching the fabric of her yellow skirt hike up her thigh.<p>

"You're a lifesaver Granny," Emma groaned as the older woman placed a large to-go container of coffee and a slice of apple pie in front of her. In turn Emma hungrily wolfed down the slice of pie before greedily hovering over her coffee. "Speaking of lifesavers, where's Ruby?" Emma glanced around the booth.

"I sent her back to the diner to pick up more pies but I have a feeling she was cornered by our Mayor," Granny motion to the top of the lawn where the Mayor stood with their son and Ruby. "Would you like another slice, darlin'?"

Before Emma could take the woman up on her offer, their conversation was interrupted as the sounds of a woman shrieking, crashes, and yelling cut through the festive air. Emma took a long sip of her prized liquid as a dark colored blur ran past her followed by a flustered Mary Margret. The school teacher came to a sudden stop when she spotted Emma, flinging an arm out to pull her to a stop.

"Hi!" Emma said, swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

"Whoa, you're wearing a dress!" Mary Margret looked her up and down.

Emma cocked her head at her friend's reaction. "It doesn't look bad or anything, does it?" Subconsciously, Emma began to play with her skirts.

"It's….sexy…" Mary Margret nodded her approval, Emma's eyebrow rising in return. "Anyways, did you see a fur ball about this big come barreling through here?"

"Is that what that was?" A few more shrieks and yet another crash were heard.

"I was helping David out with the animal shelter adoption event and…" Mary Margret motioned to the destruction. "A German Shepherd puppy mysteriously escaped, hence."

Emma eyed the woman suspiciously and analyzed the damage. "You aren't going to catch her on your own. Granny, I'll be back for this." Emma's sore feet complained as she resettled herself on her heels before beginning to jog in the direction of her newest target. "Circle that way!" The Sheriff pointed to Mary Margret before silently thanking the Gods that she had taken the time to learn how to appropriately run in heels. Her long blonde mane whipped behind her as she jumped over an overturned crate and regained speed once she spotted the rogue pup.

"Hey! Get over here!" Emma yelled to the pup, who was content in her newfound freedom and eagerly bounded in the wide open field of grass. The Sheriff decided to do the only logical thing she knew how to do – dive and pray. Unfortunately she didn't realize that her target was only a few inches away from the Mayor of Storybrooke, their son, and her Deputy; and there was no way to stop herself mid-dive.

* * *

><p>10:15 a.m.<p>

Once Ruby had whisked her son away Regina decided that it was best to make her way round the various booths, making an effort to present herself to her citizens. In between buying trinkets for herself and her son, she answered questions from various citizens regarding the wayward white wolf that wandered the streets of Storybrooke late at night to the plans for the collapsing mine on the outskirts of town.

A half an hour later she caught sight of a figure standing on the sidewalk next to a familiar, wretched yellow bug. Unfortunately the Mayor found herself distracted from the conversation at hand, as she caught sight of a pair of pale legs that seemed to go on for miles and thick blonde hair swaying in the breeze. Keeping a watchful eye on the Sheriff, she continued on until she was stopped by Sydney Glass whom she asked of a simple request.

Once the crowds had thinned out on her end, Regina decided it would be best to claim her favorite spot under the biggest willow tree near the lake ahead of the afternoon barbeque. Slowly making her way to the Mercedes-Benz, her mind was occupied with thoughts of Emma Swan. By the time she had returned with a picnic blanket and basket in hand, she had slipped out of her heels in time for her attention to be drawn to the top of the lawn by her son calling for her. The moment she had drawn close enough, her son enveloped her waist in a hug, in turn calling out to his temporary caretaker to hasten her pace and join them. Perhaps she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, for as Henry began showing her the charm bracelet he and Ruby had made together, she looked up in time to hear a yell and a yip, and for her to be dizzily seeing a blonde angel.

* * *

><p>As her hands closed around the pup's scruff, Emma knew she was in serious trouble as she took a thin body down with her. Beneath her she heard a panicked gasp of air, she didn't realize that her long legs were straddling the Mayor's thigh, a leg pressed up into her core, her chest in the Mayor's direct line of sight – but the Mayor did.<p>

"Got 'em!"

Regina sucked in air as her vision focused on the pale chest presented before her and the wisps of hair that tickled her cheek.

"How nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to join us, Sheriff." It was supposed to be a scathing comment but due to her current winded status, it sounded rough and shallow. Emma's legs jostled against Regina, causing the older woman to bite back a moan.

_ This is not going according to plan. _

"Oh no you don't, buddy!" Emma exclaimed, pressing her own body to the body beneath her. Regina glared at Emma seeing no way out of her predicament as Emma's weight kept her pinned. "Henry, find Mary Margret and get me a leash," Emma bit out as Regina's hand shot out from beneath her and dug her nails into Emma's exposed thigh.

"What's your problem?" Emma suddenly snapped.

"You," Regina hissed. Jostling their positions once more, Emma gently tugged the canine towards her all the while her bare thigh pressed harder against the brunette.

_It's if she is doing it on purpose_. If she wanted to play this game, Regina would play and win. If the Sheriff were paying attention at all Regina was sure she would feel a dampness that had long since been there since her arrival, only now with every movement it bordered on a full-fledged flood.

"Ruby, grab her." Emma bit out as Regina's hand changed position and moved higher and closer to her inner thigh. Once Ruby had secured the pup in her arms was distracted, Emma rounded on the woman who lay beneath her.

"Would you stop?!" Emma was well aware of Regina's hand placement as she grabbed it and pinned it to the grass below.

"What could have been so important that you were nearly an hour late, yet you are dressed as Little Bo Peep?" Regina ground out attempting to restore a sense of control over the situation, even though she was now well aware of Emma's own heat against her thigh.

"Better Little Bo Peep than in perpetual mourning," Emma muttered.

Pushing her weight up and slightly bucking her hips, Regina caught Emma's eyes, and it was as if time suddenly drew to a screeching halt. Emma drew in a deep breath as she recovered from the chase and capture. As if possessed by Regina's intense gaze, Emma's grip slackened, allowing the brunette to begin to pluck blades of grass that had intertwined within Emma's thick barrel curls.

_It's just like that morning_, Emma's breath hitched as she lifted a hand to slowly caress the back of Regina's hand, instantly creating a rippling goose bump effect between the pair.

"Can we keep her?" Henry's excited voice broke their moment.

Regina tilted her head to the side as Emma glanced up to find Henry bouncing around Ruby, waving a leash in the air.

"What-"

"I-Henry-no." _Get a hold of yourself Regina_.

"But Mo-om!" Henry wailed. "Emma!"

"Oh no!" Emma mercifully unstraddled Regina's thigh and sat down next to her, offering Regina a hand.

"But please?!" Henry turned the full force of his puppy eyed look on the pair.

_He must get it from Emma,_ Regina sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Emma, you goofball!" Emma had leaned against the tree where Regina had set out the blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the varying spots of warmth that danced over her face.<p>

"Huh?" Emma found fingers tugging at her waist, causing her to slouch over into a warm body. A giggle echoed in her ear as she soon found her legs tangled with that of another woman.

"I know your hair would be a problem, that's what the ribbon was for." Ruby chided in her ear.

"Ruby, I was sleeping," Emma grumbled as she felt fingers threading through her hair taunting at the edges of her unconsciousness.

"Oh hush; if Henry has anything to do about it, you and Regina are going to be very busy. Now sit up," Ruby sat Emma up in her lap, much like a doll, and began to undo the ribbon from around her waist.

For at least over an hour before the start of the community barbeque, Henry had wandered around with the pup in his arms pestering either of his mother's non-stop; one whom was attempting to put as much distance between her and one Emma Swan as possible, and the other wondering what she had done to incite such a fiery mood this time. Ultimately it was Regina who caved first, storming over to David and pointing to Henry and the canine before holding out a hand.

Regina was not angry per say, she was hot and bothered, but most of all upset that things were not simply going according to plan. Emma was not supposed to be able to draw such a reaction out of her, even though their past record said otherwise.

An hour and a half later mother, son, and the newest addition to their small family made their way to their spot near the lake, food in hand for their group, when Regina had spotted her child's birth mother wrapped up in someone's else's arms. _How dare she_.

The Mayor stopped in her tracks for a split second and watched as Ruby began to section off Emma's blonde hair, gently tugging out the curls. It was such a simple gesture, but the look on Emma's face said otherwise. Ruby began to comb through the crown of Emma's hair, whispering something in her ear that caused Emma to chuckle.

_That should be you_, the voice in her head mocked. Determined to not let her anger get the best of her, Regina glided across the grass and not so subtly placed the basket of food down with a _thump_ causing Emma to open her eyes and Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"Emma, look!" Henry paid no attention to the tension in the air, and sat down between Emma's legs, holding out the now tuckered out pup.

"I'm telling you right now, you had better keep a close eye on her. She's a runner. I am not going to spend another five minutes chasing after her like a chicken without a head. Ouch! Ruby!" Emma tried to turn around but was stopped by Ruby's fingers clutching her shoulder.

During their conversation Regina had stepped out of her heels and gracefully tucked her legs underneath her as she sat down and began to distribute food portions, making it a point to ignore Emma and Ruby. "Henry, why don't you place her in the carrier David gave you while we eat?" she suggested.

Henry ignored her. "Emma, will you help me take her on walks? Mom already said we could."

"Maybe, but listen to your mother." Emma eyed the puppy who cutely huffed.

"All done! If you don't mind me, I am going to excuse myself and help Granny finish serving dinner, catch you later!" Before anyone could say anything Ruby had risen, waved, and started to walk towards the crowded booths.

"I'll call you!" Emma called to the woman, before falling backwards and languidly stretching. Upon opening her eyes, she found Regina staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Regina pursed her lips.

Emma shrugged her shoulders before taking the offered plate from Regina's hand and sitting up.

In fact it was something. There was now a perfectly made bow lying in a pillow of golden curls, all which begged to be wrapped within Regina's lithe fingers.


	2. Chapter II

**Obsession**

Chapter II

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>TheAquaQueen

**Dates written: **March 09th, 2013 through May 03rd, 2013 | October 20th, 2013

**Status: **In-progress

**Series: **Once Upon a Time

**Rating: **General

**Relationships: **Regina Mills | Emma Swan (Swan Queen)

**Warnings: **Season I

**Distribution: **Do not archive without author's permission.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and premise of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC Studios, Adam Horowitz, and Edward Kitsis. Any and all other copyright material mentioned subsequently belong to their respective owner(s). This work is a non-profit effort and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note: **Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>"I think that our prestigious Mayor is jealous of our relationship." The serious tone in which the statement was murmured into her ear caused her to involuntarily spit out a mouthful of coffee. The blonde woman stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to find her partner in crime doubled over in laughter.<p>

"That was not funny Ruby!" Emma ground out as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket.

"It was hysterical!" Ruby gasped for air. "Hey, wait! I was just playing!" The young woman quickly composed herself once she noticed that the Sheriff of Storybrooke had resumed her morning walk, intent on leaving her behind. "Oh c'mon," Ruby whined and proceeded to throw her arms around her best friend's torso. The two walked this way for a full block in complete silence, Emma intent on ignoring her. It wasn't until the endless nudging from Ruby's nose began to bother her, that Emma decide to mimic the young woman's action and threw an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Regina? Jealous?" Emma snickered as she took another long sip of coffee. "Give me a break."

"Are you sure you and I are looking at the exact same woman?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "She is jealous I tell you," she stressed, matter-of-factly.

"No. I am pretty sure you and I are not looking at the same woman." Emma shook her head. "Or, case in point, we are looking at the same woman, but you have a screw loose." Her last words caused Ruby to pout. "That is besides the point, what in the world would our esteemed Mayor be jealous of?"

"You. Me. The non-dating us."

"Before I even start dissecting that theory apart, you do realize that would imply our Mayor would allow herself to publically feel something for me other than some absurd, violent emotion in my presence. I'm sure that's impossible." Emma pointed out. _Could it be that someone else notices it too?_

"You are completely blind."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you tell me how one would come to the very outrageous conclusion that Regina Mills is jealous of our completely platonic relationship and why?" _Was their unspoken, in-denial attraction so obvious?_ Emma wondered.

"You can choose: blind or in denial?" asked Ruby, rolling her forehead on Emma's shoulder. "Please tell me you have seen the way she looks at you?"

"With varying degrees of tolerating disdain?" _Just one of the _**_many_**_ emotions that I have seen flit across Regina's face, although I think that that particular emotion may be one of the few anyone would be able to spot from a mile away. _

"With varying degrees of raging passion?" _That was new._

"Annoyance?" _That was a no brainer._

"Lust?" _Was that what that was?_

"She punched me!"

"The way she touches you is not normal!"

"We're talking about Regina Mills here!" Emma threw her hands up in the air.

For a moment both women stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around, only to find the streets devoid of other life this early in the morning. "Nothing is normal!" she hissed.

"For heaven sakes Emma!" Ruby growled and bounced in front of Emma before quickly stopping, in turn causing the woman in question to come to a screeching halt. For a full minute the Deputy inspected and studied the Sheriff's face before a sigh broke her concentration. "You are either completely blind or stupider than a sheep!" _There!_ Ruby was sure that she found discovered Emma's tell; a nose twitch inwards, and the slightest biting and sucking of the inner corner of her mouth. _Liar, liar_. "You like her!" Ruby boldly declared.

"I – wait, what?" Emma viciously shook her head. "Oh, no way! How in the hell did we go from one argument where the Mayor was jealous of our platonic relationship, which you have yet to provide any evidence of, to the next, where I supposedly like her? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does! This explains why you didn't make a move when you had the chance," Ruby excitedly bounced in place. "It explains why she still continues to chase your tail!" she clapped. "You're in denial!"

"No. No way! First and foremost, I am pretty sure Regina is straight as an arrow – hello, Graham couldn't get enough of her. How can I be in denial over someone who not only happily undermines me at every turn, but who would rather see me run out of town on a stretcher?" Even though she was quite proud of herself for thinking on her feet and citing every possible excuse in the book as to why it was illogical for the Mayor to feel anything other than a violent emotion towards her, Emma knew she was in denial, at least in the grand scheme of things. Even if Ruby was right or wrong about Regina's jealously, there was no reason whatsoever to spread any sort of rumor about either of them. It was another thing in itself to even begin to face a road untraveled; the road where Regina just might feel the same simmering emotions Emma felt towards her.

Ruby watched Emma with a curious expression before slapping a hand to her face. "Oh give it up, you aren't fooling anyone, especially me." _Would someone like to direct me to the nearest brick wall?_ "Do you honestly think that I would be standing here in the middle of the street at six a.m. on a Monday morning if there wasn't at least a smidge of truth standing between both parties?"

Emma glowered at the long haired brunette over the lid of her coffee container, before angrily stomping off. Ruby sighed and turned in the opposite direction, taking a stand by a conveniently placed lamppost, and simply waited.

No. It was an unfathomable reality. It was one thing to dream of having someone to come home to, someone to raise a family with, and someone to call hers: it was another to dream that that woman could be Regina Mills, a woman whom she couldn't simply run away from. What if Ruby was right? What if her feeling were returned? She had never had such a reality so very close that she could almost taste it. If either woman were wrong, the repercussions would be devastating to all parties involved.

"You never answered my question, Ruby, how can you be sure?" Four minutes and twenty-two seconds later Ruby heard rapid footsteps approach her, the question whispered in her ear, the tone of voice timid.

"How can I be sure of what?" Ruby decided to suddenly play coy.

Emma placed a hand on her forearm, gently gripping, giving her a pointed look. "How can you sit there and tell me that Regina is interested?"

"Have you ever though that perhaps what you perceive as one emotion is actually anther on the other side of the spectrum?" Ruby tilted her head. "If her eyes could physically devour you every time she looked at you, you would have been last week's breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Emma sighed. "Ruby, even if you're right –"

"Which I am!"

"It's a lot."

"Do you wanna see?" Ruby slyly asked, shimmying out of Emma's grasp and placing her hands behind her back.

"What?" Emma shook her head. "See what?"

"Would you like me to prove to you that yes, our esteemed Mayor just may reciprocate the exact same feelings you are trying so hard to deny?" as Ruby spoke her voice dropped down into a lower register. "Not to mention how oh so jealous she becomes when she considers what is hers to be stepping out of line, or in this case, poached from right underneath her fingers?"

"What if she doesn't though Ruby, what if you have it all wrong?" Emma contemplated the offer, chewing her lip. Ruby gazed into her best friend's eyes as she spoke and caught a glimpse of every emotion Emma hid from the world: a deep sadness created by years of abandonment, hurt, and loneliness. Ruby knew she had to be sure for Emma's sake, otherwise she feared this plan would only succeeded in baiting the woman with what she couldn't have.

"It wouldn't hurt to try if I am right." Ruby nodded. "Look, and even if I am wrong, which I never am, by the way –" Emma chuckled as she blinked back sudden tears which threatened to give away her insecurities. "At the end of the way we have discovered that Regina has an odd touching fetish for you and only you, you and I have spent the entire day acting like a bunch of idiots, and no one is worse for the wear – okay, except maybe the local stock of Ben and Jerry's in your favorite flavor." Emma wearily chuckled. "But if I am right, can you live with yourself knowing that you did not make that first move?"

The sleepy coastal town of Storybrooke, Maine began to wake; various patrons now began to walk the streets on their way to work. Emma took a deep breath as she glanced around, unsure.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Ruby repeated, intertwining her fingers with Emma's.

Another few moments in silence passed before Emma lifted her head. "I take it you have a plan?" she tried to steel her resolve.

"Of course!"

"And you're absolutely sure that Regina is jealous of you and I?"

"Green with envy!"

* * *

><p>The pair cut their morning walk short; Ruby leading Emma along, until they reached Granny's Inn. As to not disturb other guests, they quietly made their way up to the top floor where the Lucas's home resided. In no time at all, Emma found herself on Ruby's bed, while the other woman set to work creating a mouthwatering sight sure enough to rile Regina's temperature any which way.<p>

"You need to get your head out of the gutter." Ruby muttered as she knelt in front of Emma and began the tedious process of unlacing her knee high boots. _Too late. _Emma only chuckled as her mind sailed the rivers of the local gutter.

Ruby made quick work of her duties; smoothing out the fabric of the Sheriff's jeans, readjusting her bra to provide as much support as possible, and setting the blonde's thick mane in a set of hot rollers all in a matter of minutes. Emma could only squeak in surprise with every new change. Ruby knew she was working against the clock, for even though she would be late for her own shift, the pair would arrive in time to make a grand entrance.

Slipping into the bathroom, Ruby decided to class up her usual outfit a bit and instead tucked in her shirt, but undid one more button than usual, allowing a lacy white bra to peek through the top. She hiked up her red skirt, exposing a healthy amount of her pale thighs before slipping into her favorite pair of shiny black heels, typically reserved for a night on the town.

"Whoa, Rubes." It was the first thing Emma had said upon Ruby strutting past her, the latter smiled indulgently and sashayed her hips, knowing that Emma truly could not keep her eyes off of her. _This plan is going to work perfectly – and Emma doesn't even have to act!_ "You're going to cause accidents looking like that."

"Good." Ruby smiled, and nodded confidently. "That is more or less the point." Sitting down at her vanity, she began to pin up her long hair into victory rolls before completely her look with a red bandana.

"Now, my lemur, come over here and sit." Ruby stood and patted the vanity chair. She was careful not to pull Emma's hair as she removed the hot rollers, and with a soft brush had created a blanket of downy curls that danced with every movement the Sheriff made. Grabbing the faux fur leather jacket from where it lay discarded; Ruby slipped it around her friends' shoulders and carefully fixed her collar and resettled her hair.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked and grabbed her purse as Emma clipped her badge to her pants. "If we get there in the next five minutes or so, Regina should just be sitting down with Henry." Ruby took stock of the time. "We'll take my care!" Ruby once again grabbed Emma's hand and drug her behind her.

"Wait! What about the plan?"

* * *

><p>Right on time according to Ruby's schedule, Regina and Henry entered Granny's Diner and were promptly seated by Granny herself. Once coffee and orange juice had been served, Henry occupied his time with yet another video game Regina had gifted to him, while said woman was casually scanning the morning newspaper.<p>

"Ruby should be here soon," Granny murmured as she took their usual order after Henry had looked at her strangely. "She was a bit pre-occupied this morning," the older woman chuckled, eyeing Regina for a moment longer than necessary before moving on towards the kitchen to drop off their orders, returning to her post by the door. Granny could only shake her head knowing of her granddaughters' plan. For Ruby could not contain her excitement the evening of the Spring Festival and Granny had found herself an unwilling conspirator in the young woman's plans.

Several minutes passed in a low hum of background noises, culinary devices clashing against one another. Sipping her coffee, Regina took a deep breath, enjoying the lovely morning, and breakfast with her son. Although it was not what they had shared when he was only a toddler; Henry was slowly coming to the realization that his time had become equally divided between his birth and adoptive mother, their attitudes towards each other had become civil, and his life was well on its way to becoming a stable environment. He was unsure of when such a change occurred. Observing her son from over the edge of her newspaper, Regina could not help the small smile that crossed her lips as she watched him frantically smash the console buttons, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a bright red Mustang pulling into a free parking space, bass audibly felt through the building. To her surprise she saw the mother of her child step out of the passenger side, not only looking well-rested but _happy_. It was as if Regina could feel the surge of jealously crawling through her veins as she watched Emma make her way to the driver's side and chivalrously open the door, slapping away a heeled foot when it was presented to her.

"Is that my mom?" Henry's voice startled Regina.

"Indeed it is."

The part time waitress soon found herself within Emma's embrace, leaning over and whispering something into her ear causing Emma to chuckle and shake her head. The door was closed with a nudge of the Sheriff's foot and in due time the pair linked arms and began to make their way inside the establishment.

_What?! _Regina growled; and here she was a fool to believe that the woman whom she had feelings for, may reciprocate said feelings. What she did not expected was for Emma to show up arm an arm with her best friend, _looking as if they had just spent a night together_. Regina forced herself to look away as the front door of the Diner opened.

"Good morning, Granny!" Regina heard both women call out; the click of heels and the dull thud of boots announcing their arrival as they drew closer to her table. _If the two were together in any sense of the word, there is no use in continuing to pursue her_, Regina thought.

"Emma! Ruby!" Henry happily cheered as he paused his video game and sat up. Regina fought to hold her tongue and instead turned to her cup of coffee, daring to drink as much as she dared of the hot liquid.

"Good morning, Henry!" Ruby slipped her arm away from Emma to grab her order pad in passing of the counter.

"Mornin' kid." Emma ruffled his hair causing Regina to scowl into her cup. The Sheriff deliberately paid Regina no mind as she plopped down into the booth next to Henry, uninvited.

"Did you already order Henry?" Ruby asked. "Mayor?" she added as an afterthought. Henry nodded, Regina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I'll go see what's taking the kitchen so long then. Emma, _love_, your usual?" Ruby giggled, spinning behind the counter.

Emma allowed her gaze to drop and trail up the waitress' form before nodding; Ruby shifted her weight between her heels making a point to keep her gaze on the Sheriff, accentuating the action with yet another giggle.

_How dare she, the little tramp_, Regina snarled. Jealously had long left the building and in its place anger slowly began to rise.

"Hey, Emma?" Henry asked after a moment, chugging down a large gulp of orange juice. "Have you ever been to the beach?"

Emma eyed him. "Once or twice when I was passing through the west coast, why?" Subtly she shimmied her hips down in the seat and stretched a booted leg across the space of the walkway; as close as she dared to Regina's heels but out of the way from passing traffic.

"This year's field trip is to the beach." Henry glumly said.

"I didn't know Storybrooke had an actual beach. Why so blue all of a sudden?" Emma looked between her sulking son and his mother who had conveniently engrossed herself behind her newspaper. After a few moments of silence, Emma gently nudged Regina with her foot causing her to drop one half of her paper with a raised eyebrow.

"Henry will not be attending this year's field trip unless he knows how to swim," Regina muttered. Henry loudly huffed and turned to gaze at Emma pathetically.

"Emma!" Henry wailed.

"Henry, we have talked about this." Regina's growled softly, in a desperate attempt to keep a full blown tantrum from spiraling out of control. "I will not have you step foot in an ocean if you are not able to _at least_ keep your head above water!"

"Emma!" Henry wailed again. "Make her change her mind!" Although the boy was ten years old and under the impression that he was ready and able to defeat the Evil Queen and her curse at a moment's notice, he was still ten years old. He would seize any opportunity to undermine his mother's authority, especially in favor of his birth mother whom he saw as the 'cooler' half. "How many times am I honestly going to go swimming? It's always so gloomy here, and its' only gonna be one time!" The boy was rather dramatic. "I just wanna go to the beach; I don't want to swim in an ocean!"

The blonde woman looked between mother and son who were obviously on two different sides of the playing field; _this is going to get ugly_. Emma knew she had to do something fast; Henry did not put her in a good position. Over the last few months she had watched in the shadows as Henry's harsh words, outbursts, and tantrums wounded his adoptive mother and wore at her resolve. The blonde chuckled to herself; _I don't think Ruby's plan included our unyielding son._

"She isn't being fair!" Henry dropped himself onto the table.

"Here you are Henry," Ruby conveniently interrupted their argument, setting down two full breakfast platters, along with a bowl of plain oatmeal, and a small fruit salad.

"Ruby, do you know how to swim?" Henry asked, poking at the contents of his plate with a fork.

"Henry, don't play with your food." Regina admonished.

"Let's see, can I swim?" Ruby chuckled. "I think I can doggy paddle, but that's about it."

"Ruby spent her time at the pool showing off other assets, dear," murmured Regina.

Emma looked up from her food mid-bite and raised an eyebrow, but Ruby stupidly smiled and shrugged, ignoring the barb. "It would be fun to learn how! I'm not particularly fond of water though," she added as an afterthought.

"No, it wouldn't." Henry hiccupped. "You're not being fair," he spat at his brunette mother.

"You wouldn't happen to be scared of the water, would you?" Emma asked with her mouth full. Henry's eyes widened and he immediately stuffed his mouth with a chuck of French toast. Regina glanced up from her own breakfast and caught Emma's eye.

"Henry," Regina sighed. "Ms. Ursa has already volunteered to take time out of her schedule to teach you."

Their son frantically shook his head, choosing to mutter something into his food.

"Henry, you know your mother is right." It was time to input her own opinion on the matter; and in the grand scheme of things, she was _trying_ to be a mother as opposed to Regina who _was_ a mother. "If something were to happen, if you were swept to the sea by a rogue tide, at least you would have a fighting chance."

"No! You're supposed to be on my side!" Henry whined. Emma glanced at Regina who pursed her lips as if mocking her.

"What's wrong with learning how to swim, kid?"

Henry blatantly ignored Emma's question and chose to viciously stab at his scrambled eggs and sausage links.

"Didn't you say something a while ago about the swim coach being the evil sea witch?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the booth divider, twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers.

"Ruby, I will not have you, as well as Ms. Swan, encouraging his beliefs in fairytales!" Regina snapped. The subject was still a sore spot for the small family. Although as the conversation continued on in the background, Regina saw red as she watched Ruby comb her fingers through the blonde's hair, massaging a small portion of her scalp.

Of course it was an accident when a Christian Louboutin heel _accidentally_ slipped from its place, crossed at the Mayor's ankles, making its mark into Emma's shin. The Sheriff snapped forward in a wince of pain, causing her hair to slip from Ruby's fingers. Before Emma could turn on Regina, Ruby loudly continued on.

"Are you scared of learning how to swim because of the evil sea witch, or are you scared of the ocean itself?"

"What did I just say – oh!"

Two could play at this game; Regina gasped in pain when a booted foot reciprocated her action. Henry looked at the women oddly but Regina waved away his concern. Emma mouthed a firm, "Knock it off."

"I just want to go to the beach; I don't want to learn how to swim."

Silence dominated the table.

"Regina," Emma began slowly. "He doesn't like the swim coach, fairytale or not, so I don't see how she is an option." Henry now gazed at her hopefully. "But he needs to learn how to swim."

Their son began to whine but Emma placed a finger to her lips to silence him. "Nu-uh. If anything I could teach you."

Regina thought for a moment, nodding, it was an acceptable compromise, it was better her than no one at all. Absentmindedly she slipped one stocking clad foot out of its heel to rub her injured leg.

"No."

"What?"

"Henry!"

"Really, kid?"

"Henry, Emma offered to teach you." Regina leaned over and threated her fingers through her son's soft hair but he instantly pulled away. The action did not go unnoticed by either parent. "If not Ms. Ursa, and if not Ms. Swan, than who is an acceptable replacement?" Children were anything but predictable but Regina was willing to be agreeable.

"No one."

Emma chose to stick a whole sausage link in her mouth, while Regina rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Henry, c'mon buddy." Ruby folded her arms and leaned down, using Emma's head as a cushion. Emma could have sworn she caught Regina mimicking their son's violent actions, stabbing an innocent slice of cantaloupe viciously.

Emma was more or less prepared for the older woman's retaliation when Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders; Regina's heel shot out once more and Emma was quick to entrap the foot between her ankles. Regina pursed her lips and _snarled_, but Emma held steady, even as Regina slid down in her seat a few inches, her wretched skirt offering no traction whatsoever. The Sheriff narrowed her eyes and watched the Mayor's movements like a hawk. In no time at all, Regina lifted her other foot as a rebuttal, sans heel, and was surprised when Emma's fingers wrapped around her ankle. As quickly as the extremity fight had ensued, it was over; Emma the victor.

"It's settled then!" Ruby excitedly stood up. "Emma, you're going to teach Henry how to swim, and Madam Mayor, you will use your powers of persuasion to ensure the pool is free of mermaids and evil sea witches, and of course you'll need someone to babysit the puppy. Oh, and I'll bring the snacks!"

"Huh?" Both mothers asked as they found Ruby standing straight, quite proud of herself, and Henry excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"Mermaids?"

"Puppy?"

"Emma, we need to go shopping!" Ruby and Henry's energy levels seemed to have shot through the roof and the conversation seemed to explode.

"What – who are the mermaids?" asked Emma.

"The swim team," Henry replied.

"Let me guess, in your book, they are the seven daughters of Triton?" Emma shook her head, as Henry seriously nodded.

"Henry, we will not be bringing the puppy to the pool." Regina's current position was forgotten. "She is far too small."

"But Ruby needs a friend!" exclaimed Henry. "Emma, I need to use the restroom." A dose of energy and nearly two glasses of orange juice did not bode well for the child's system. Emma's grip on Regina's ankle tightened and instead Ruby moved in to easily pick the boy up and over Emma's torso.

"Mom, am I going to need floaties?"

"You're the one who is going to learn how to swim, silly; I think I'm the one who needs the floaties," Ruby quipped.

"I'm sure you are already equipped with floatation devices, Ms. Lucas. Now if you would so kindly do your job, would you see to it that a grilled cheese sandwich is prepared for my son's lunch? Henry, hurry along, you don't want to be late for school." Regina's voice dripped in sarcasm.

Ruby made a noise in the back of her throat, her fingers trailing along Emma's collarbone as she turned and made her way through the diner. Simultaneously, Emma and Regina turned when they heard Henry's voice carry back asking, "What does she mean you're equipped with flotation devices? You're supposed to know how to swim; you're the big bad wolf!" It was as if Ruby sensed eyes on her form, adding a slight swish to her step.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina barked, causing Emma to knowingly turn around. "If you would be so kind as to finish your meal and release me, then I see no reason as to why we both couldn't accompany our son to school." To emphasize her point, Regina tugged on her entrapped ankle.

"What is your problem, Regina?"

"What problem, _dear_?"

"Oh, no! You don't get to pull that routine with me." Emma gripped the ankle tighter. "Need I remind that you are the one who decided to –"

"It was a simple accident. Although I do not appreciate Ms. Lucas finding the abhorrent need to inappropriately display herself in such a way, nor do I care for you need to showcase your relationship in such a context in front of our son."

"Really? The context in which our relationship is displayed is none of your business." Emma snapped and shoved Regina foot away from her.

"Oh? Really? It is when it may adversely affect our son when he sees his birth mother romping around with the town whore."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Emma. "Would you rather it be you?"

The question caused Regina to splutter. "E-e-excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me; by the way you're acting Ms. Mills, one would think you're jealous." Emma leaned back and relished the moment; a cat got the bird smile hidden behind her cup of coffee. _Ruby was right_.

"Here you are; one grilled cheese sandwich and a to-go cup of coffee for you, Emma." Ruby placed said items on table, ignoring the tension surrounding the women. "Emma, we need to go shopping for bathing suits!" Ruby teetered on her heels despite Henry's mothers locked into a stare down.

"Do see that your girlfriend wears something appropriate if she wishes to join us," Regina growled.

"Don't tell her what to wear," Emma shot back.

Regina elegantly rose, feet slipped back into her heels. "It should also be in Ms. Lucas's best interest to keep her hands off of what doesn't belong to her." The older woman turned and made her way to see to the bill.

"Phase One complete?" asked Ruby, standing as close as she dared to Emma, should Regina decide to turn around.  
>"Phase One complete." Emma confirmed.<p>

"I think this is where I get to say, I told you so!" teased Ruby.

Emma grunted. "What do we do now?"

"Shopping." Ruby clapped her hands.

"Seriously?" Emma groaned.

"Seriously, we know she wants you, now we just have to make sure she is up for the chase. Now, off you go," Ruby shoved Emma and her precious to-go cup in Regina's wake.

After a few moments Ruby felt a small hand around her arm. "Time to pay up, kid." Henry mimicked his blonde mother, groaning, as he pulled out a five dollar bill from his pocket. "I win this round."


	3. Chapter III

**Obsession**

_**Chapter III**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Editor** **–** SwansAndQueens

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **May 22nd, 2012 – June 25th, 2012

**Category**** –** Once Upon a Time

**Rating**** – **Teen

**Warnings**** – **Female relationship

**Pairings**** –** Regina Mills/Emma Swan

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Once Upon a Time **(ABC Studios)** and is a non-profit effort.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the Spring Festival and two days since she had volunteered and agreed to teach her son how to swim. Mary Margaret had informed her that the school field trip would occur the following Friday, and her time was quickly running out. While the past two days had consisted of stealthily avoiding the brunette mayor, it was a futile effort to even think of avoiding a certain Ruby Red Lucas who, at every free moment, was intent on kidnapping the blonde sheriff and dragging her to the nearest swimsuit retailer.<p>

It was as if the fates collided on that particularly warm and sunny Wednesday afternoon. The sheriff and deputy had found themselves down in the storage basement, boot and heel deep in organizing case files. Emma had yet to decide if Graham was simply a lazy son of a bitch for creating multiple files for a single residence, or a real son of a bitch for actually filling out incident reports regarding Ms. Potts and her beloved tabby cat, Chip, who found himself up in a tree more often than not. Ruby, on the other hand, was content with handing Emma whatever she requested, much like a golden retriever, tossing in a comment or two about different styles of bikinis.

It was an hour and a half past noon when the distant ringing of the station telephone had Ruby up and stumbling over the various open storage boxes. The young woman quickly scampered up the basement stairs, which were sure to give way any day now, and into the main office, quickly scooping up the phone, greeting the caller with a sneeze and a polite "Hello." Her eyes widened as the caller began to speak, and she glanced around the room, spotting the sheriff's cell phone on her desk.

"Of course, Madam Mayor," Ruby couldn't help but cringe as the mayor continued her assault. "I am terribly sorry, but the sheriff is incredibly busy at the moment, but I could -" Ruby listened for a moment before biting her lip, knowing fully well Emma would not remove herself from the basement below for the mayor's request. "Of course, mayor." The abrupt click signaled the end of the conversation, and Ruby was left gaping at the phone.

Before joining Emma in the basement once more, Ruby grabbed Emma's cell phone from the desk and quickly lit up the display and grimaced. Meandering down the fragile stairs, she waited until Emma noticed Ruby standing in front of her, offering her cell phone to her.

"Ruby?" Emma quirked her eyebrow as Ruby motioned to the phone in her hand. Emma took the offending device, mimicking Ruby's earlier action before sighing.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"The puppy escaped again."

Emma couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth as Ruby remained stoic.

"I've been reduced to a dog catcher!" the young woman whined, dropping herself into Emma's side.

"Oh, don't feel sorry for yourself. You're the one who got yourself into this mess."

"For you!" Ruby sighed and picked herself up, ready for another round of chasing a German Shepherd puppy.

"Look at it this way, at least the dog likes you." Emma had been forced to unwillingly cradle the pup during the mayor's "thank you" speech towards the end of the evening. Henry, with a full and warm stomach, had easily fallen asleep on her lap, and when she spotted the canine attempting to escape her master's clutches, she quickly scooped her up. Eventually, Regina had made her way over, insisting on carrying their son to the Mercedes, leaving Emma to collect canine, carrier, and blanket. While her attention was focused on the mayor leading the way, she didn't notice the scoundrel happily gnawing away on the wrist that held her.

"Oh Emma, she's a puppy!" Ruby sarcastically answered.

"Get out of here before Regina decides to officially change your title," Emma shooed her away with a free hand. "Oh, and don't you dare come back without something decent to eat!"

* * *

><p>"You know, I am starting to think Regina and her dog are in cohorts." By the time Ruby had caught the canine (which honestly had turned into a playful game of chase on the elementary school's front lawn) the school bell was minutes from ringing. Ruby held her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder, all the while struggling with the squirming puppy.<p>

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Emma muttered, eyeing the stacks of files that engulfed her.

"The mayor reported that somehow Mona Luna escaped from her non–tampered-with crate, out a mysteriously opened door, and out onto the streets of Storybrooke."

"I take it Henry finally named the beast?" Emma frantically rubbed her nose in an effort to stave off a sneezing fit; sitting in a filthy basement for the last six hours was beginning to take its toll on her non–existent allergies.

"With a name like that, I wouldn't doubt if Regina named her herself, though I did spy a dog name book atop of the crate," Ruby replied. "Are you still sitting in that basement?" Instead of an answer, she was met with a rapid succession of sneezes. The school bell rang behind her, and Ruby turned, searching the bright faces of the children.

"How did you end up at the school?" Emma finally asked, sniffling horribly. "Wait, is it three o'clock already? Damn it!" Before Ruby could stop her, Emma attempted to stand and make her way out of the basement on dead legs – _A common theme_, she inwardly growled. The Deputy couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips, as not only were several thumps heard, but a string of curse words echoed in her ear which caused Mona Luna to tilt her head curiously at the voice coming from the phone.

"Emma!" Ruby called out to her. "It's alright! I'm already here, it'll save you the trip!"

"Regina is going to kill me!" Emma shot back.

"Give me a break. I'll bring Henry with me, that way you can easily drop off the two in one shot." Ruby stood on tip–toe, searching the small crowd.

"You never did mention why you thought Regina and her dog were in cohorts," Emma began to make her way up the staircase, her heavy footsteps bowing the old boards.

"I kid you not; it was as if Regina whispered evil things in this puppy's ears! If I spotted her at the end of an alleyway, it was as if she would wait for me to catch up, all the while sitting and thumping her tail. The second I would come within five feet of her, she would bolt! To top it all off, do you know how idiotic I looked chasing a puppy who stayed off the actual street and trotted along the sidewalk?"

* * *

><p>"You do realize that at some point, you are going to have to go bathing suit shopping."<p>

"You do realize that at some point it would be easier and smarter to wear a t–shirt and shorts."

"Mom already took me shopping," Henry commented smugly. Emma couldn't help but glare at him over her hamburger, which she sat eating at an empty desk in the sheriff's station.

"I bet you she is bribing you with a comic book or two," Emma shot back, throwing a french fry his way. Henry childishly stuck his tongue out at her while Mona Luna proceeded to jump off of Emma's lap, retrieve the fry, and then return to the warm lap in which she had been deposited into. Emma turned her glare to the puppy, who happily poked her hamburger wrapper instead.

"It'll be fun!" Ruby chirped.

"'It'll be fun,' she said," Emma mimicked.

Their conversation carried through the open building, causing a lone figure to lighten her step and duck into the shadows of the hallway for a moment. Two hours had passed since the mayor had last seen hide or hair of her beloved canine, much less the deputy sent to catch her, and she had a feeling all phone calls and text messages had been purposely avoided by the sheriff.

While no one took notice of her presence, Mona Luna turned in her direction, idly sniffing the air. As the argument continued over what attire was appropriate for swimming, and Henry relentlessly teased Emma, Regina quietly hushed the pup from the distance.

"You could wear a one piece!" Ruby chirped. "Oh! I wonder what color would look best on you," she tapped her red nail on her equally red lip.

"As if a one piece is any better," Emma sarcastically said, sticking a foot out in an effort to stop Henry, who had taken to spinning in his chair from time to time. "You're going to get sick," she stated firmly, causing Henry to pout.

"You're no fun!" Ruby dramatically emphasized her point by dropping herself down onto the desk she sat up on.

"What is the point in being fashionable when I'm teaching the kid how to swim?" Emma finished off the last bite of her hamburger and threw the wrapper in the trash. Mona Luna looked over Emma's knee, then back at the woman, and huffed.

"Fine! If you want to be a prude, be a prude. The least you could do is come shopping with me so _I _can find something decent. You heard what Regina said."

"Oh no! I am not that stupid."

"Emma!" Ruby whined.

"You are just as bad as he is!" Emma pointed to Henry who grinned.

Ruby slid over and nudged the boy. "Henry, help me out here kid, doesn't Emma need something new?"

Emma watched in horror as Henry seriously nodded. "Traitor!"

Regina chuckled, _that's my boy_. If push came to shove, Regina would ensure Emma Swan would be scantily clad in a bikini come Saturday morning, no matter the price.

"Oh, Emma! Didn't you hear the old saying 'You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?'"

"I am not trying to catch flies; I am trying to teach Henry how to swim. How am I supposed to do that if I am worried about having a fashion disaster?"

"Mom has bathing suits," Henry pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Emma snapped. "I thought Regina was the Evil Queen?"

"She is," Henry nodded.

"So, what? I thought we had to 'destroy' her?" Emma took a sip of her soda.

"I never said we have to destroy her."

Emma became instantly puzzled, past conversations running through her head. Regina unclenched her fist, taking a deep breath. She was safe in the knowledge that, should the curse break, Henry acknowledged that there was not an option that should end in her death.

"Kid, don't you have homework?" asked Emma. Henry shook his head.

"Liar." Emma shifted and took her car keys out of her pocket and threw them in his direction. "Go get your backpack."

"Fine," and as Henry grumbled and slid off the chair, Regina knew she had to make her presence known.

"Ms. Swan!" she barked. While Emma jumped at the sound, Ruby simply arched her neck and smiled, Mona Luna happily yipped at her, and Henry threw his arms around her middle.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, gazing up at her. Regina leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Neither Ms. Swan nor Ms. Lucas have answered their phone in the last hour, and I worried if either had caught Mona Luna," she smiled. "Listen to Emma," she gently pushed him in the direction from which she had just come.

"You should really think about securing her cage, Madam Mayor," Emma regained her bearings and stood. "Perhaps David Nolan would be more of service than Ruby here." Emma's eyes narrowed, and she held the pup away from her.

"I'm sure," Regina eyed Ruby who now looked as if she were modeling for a catalog, long hair splayed out and legs crossed at the knee, one heeled foot bouncing. The older woman scooped the canine out of Emma's waiting hands where she contentedly nuzzled into her warmth, settling against her chest.

It was as if time came to a standstill as Emma's eyelashes fluttered closed before lazily opening, dragging up Regina's chest until she met dark eyes. Therein lay an unreadable expression on the brunette's face, Emma subconsciously bit her lip.

_Gorgeous._

_ Puzzling. _

Two separate thoughts defining a pivotal moment.

"Mom! Am I still staying with Emma?" Henry asked as he trotted into the bullpen.

"Of course," In an instant the moment was broken as Regina dipped her head and turned to Henry. "You know the agreement Henry; I was only coming by to see what on earth happened to our puppy." Henry nodded and hefted his heavy backpack in the direction of Emma's private office, his designated homework area.

"I expect you home no later than six o'clock," Regina called, narrowing her eyes in Emma's direction. "Remember, it is your night to pick what we have for dinner.

"Sherriff, ensure that your deputy is properly allocating her time on issues pertinent to Storybrooke," Regina turned to the pair, sniffing. _When will the brat learn the boundaries of personal space?, _she thought when she caught sight of Ruby now standing close to Emma. "I am sure when your budget is up for review next month, canine wrangling will be looked down upon."

"What?!" The sheriff and the deputy exclaimed.

"Nevertheless, Ms. Swan, six o'clock." Regina breezily said as she turned on her heel. Snuggling the puppy closer to her chest, she paused at the doorway and turned.

"Oh, and Ms. Swan?" her voice carried a light tone as she spoke, hoping that it would, in a small way, smooth the now irate blonde. "Enough whining and bickering about a bathing suit. Since Ms. Lucas is attending to every task of yours, why don't you hand over your credit card and allow her to do as she pleases? I cannot imagine the town sheriff and her deputy would be wasting valuable time, money, and resources on fashion selections."

Emma gaped, suddenly finding herself at a loss for words. Ruby's face broke into a full–fledged grin as she bounced on her heels, proud to have won this battle even if it was at the cost of a woman who had chewed her out only a few seconds before.

"Oh," Regina slowly eyed Emma's body, causing the blonde woman to erupt in goosebumps. "Something preferably in white, Ms. Lucas. Have a good day."

The pair watched rather stunned as Regina took her leave before Emma turned to her best friend.

"Did she –"

"Yup!"

"I don't –"

"Probably not."

"But –"

"No."

"Is she –"

"I think so."

"In white?"

"That's what happens." Ruby shrugged.

Once Regina made her way out of the station, she could not stop the smirk that crossed her face; in fact the former Evil Queen was quite proud of herself. Slipping behind the wheel of her Mercedes, she deposited Mona Luna onto the seat next to her.

"Good girl!" Regina patted her puppy on the head causing the canine to sleepily yawn and thump her tail at her Mistress. "What would you like? Perhaps the breast of a chicken, no? A steak, perhaps?" The dog had proved herself worthy in completing her task; she had heeded her Mistress's instruction well, she had taunted and eluded capture by a former werewolf for nearly an hour and a half, no easy feat. The canine happily puffed her chest and yipped.

* * *

><p>Silence had descended over the main office; both the sheriff and deputy gaped at the mayor's retreating figure until the distant thud of a door opening and closing drew them out of their reverie. Emma sighed and dropped her head onto her hand while Ruby could hardly contain her excitement.<p>

"Well," Ruby slowly said. "You heard the mayor!" It took every ounce of willpower for the brunette not to burst into a full-fledged shriek, accompanied by a bounce.

Emma sighed once more and retrieved her wallet from her back pocket and began to hand her platinum credit card over before she thought better and held it above Ruby's head. "Wait!" she called. "There are conditions!"

"What, c'mon!" Even with four inch heels on her side, Ruby was no match for Emma's long arms.

"Emma," Ruby whined, pawing at her chest.

"You are not to buy anything that is two shakes from disastrously falling off, or some sort of 'high fashion' bikini that is held together by fairy dust and strings."

"Fine," Ruby grumbled, rolling her eyes. Emma warily gave her a look that screamed suspicious before slowly handing the card over. Emma ducked her head when Ruby shrieked in delight before hightailing it in Regina's wake yelling, "Bye, Henry!" over her shoulder.

_I am going to regret this;_ Emma pinched the bridge of her nose before making her way into her private office, minding her son, and finally going to the computer and pulling up her latest credit card statement, promptly making an extra payment.

* * *

><p><em>"This is Mary Margret Blanchard, I'm sorry I am not able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message I will return your call as soon as possible. Have a good day!"<em>

_ "There has been a change of plans, by Saturday night; we have to get Regina to kiss our girl!"_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Swan, I trust you are capable of this task."<p>

It was well after nine o'clock on the eve of Henry's first and hopefully last swim lesson. For the scheduled allotted time she had with her son that Friday afternoon, he had not ceased for a moment, chatting about his upcoming lesson, although she had a feeling he was secretly more excited to spend a few extra hours with his birth mother in a new setting. For a change she didn't have the heart to hush is incessant chatter, they were both going to need that enthusiasm to get through the day.

"Regina," Emma acknowledged, reaching over and pausing the latest action film from her place on Mary Margret's living room couch. This was perhaps the first time in nearly a week that she had willingly answered the mayor's phone call; Ruby had insisted that avoiding the woman was a part of the chase.

"I would assume, like any good instructor, you have a lesson planned," said Regina. "After all, you do live with an elementary school teacher."

"Of course I have a lesson planned," Emma anxiously glanced around, sitting up. "I wouldn't want to drown _our_ child," she stressed.

"Good." Regina turned from her desk to the window behind her. "Am I to assume that Ms. Lucas found you proper attire to wear?"

"Just like you asked Madam Mayor," Emma's voice dipped in volume. "I mean to ask you about that, why do you want to see me in a _white_ bathing suit? Are we living up to Henry's book now?" she teased, crossing her fingers.

"I - " for a moment Regina was taken aback. Even though Emma had questioned her on many things, she hadn't put too much thought in her passing comment. _It was simply an exercise in authority_, she commended herself. "You know the answer."

"All I know is that you would like to see me in a white swimsuit which would imply a level of attraction," Emma said.

"Ms. Swan this conversation is hardly appropriate," Regina chocked, the feeling of control quickly slipping through her fingers. It was one thing to acknowledge not only your feelings but the obvious attraction, but to have someone else state the obvious…it simply wouldn't do.

"Oh, we're back to Ms. Swan again? You know Regina, I'm starting to think you enjoy calling me that," Emma playfully mocked. "I think we lost appropriate a few turns ago," she chuckled.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as she heard a low growl in her ear. She knew she was taunting the panther in the cage but it was far too much fun.

"I simply called to insure that you were appropriately prepared for Henry's lesson tomorrow, that's all. I will not be taunted by a woman who is reading far too much into things."

"If that is all," Emma twirled a golden lock between her fingers. "Oh, Regina," she said in a sing – song voice. "If I'm wearing white, why don't you wear something, oh I don't know, purple. Yes, purple sounds good." The furious growl and the click of the dial tone that resonated in her caused Emma to giggle. _Oh I am in for it._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**ScarletBloodDoll**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> While comments are not required for another update, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you that take the time to read, comment, and add this to your favorites and alerts. I would also like to especially thank my wonderful editor.


End file.
